Rejiksson (3.5e Deity)
=Rejiksson= :\"rE-'jik-s&n\ Rejik after being struck by Myillz in a sparring contest. His path is different than His Father’s, however, as He seeks to directly aid mortals and uphold goodness and honor.]] He has a great love for mortals in his heart and he watches over them as a fatherly figure, guiding them and pushing forward so that they may realize their potentials. He resides in the High Valley of Nymnelia, a glorious open celestial realm high atop the central mountain of Nymnelia. High Valley is a heavenly realm, a glorious city of goodness and hope and freedom. The city is surrounded by nearly endless fields of green rolling hills. In times of war, the city is defended as the last and only hope for holy goodness. He is more commonly known as Nim, especially among humans. Despite the similarity, there isn't an etymological connection between Nim and Nymnelia. Avatars * True Avatar: A titanic angelic figure, adorned in white and gold robes, who wields an executioner's blade in His right hand with a shield of a pale ceramic mask in the other. His Black hair swirls about His face, and His emerald green eyes flare a holy radiance. His skin is like flawless marble. Rarely does He venture to the material plane for war, He ventures to reform the world, channeling the elemental forces to reshape the lands and seas. His True Avatar was last used to rebuild the Material Plane after The First and Last War with Exaka. * Ephemeral Avatars: He usually appears as a normal, young man with dark hair and green eyes, dressed in simple clothes. His exact appearance and race varies according to His will. Occasionally He wears a simple mask and carries a blade at His side. As He favors swords, His personal sword changes to whatever blade is most prudent at the moment, from dagger to greatsword. The hilt always remains as a pair of hands, flat-palmed and facing outward. Clerics and paladins of Rejiksson will often have their weapons crafted to fit this image. He typically travels about the Material Plane as his ephemeral avatar to set up challenges for His followers to prove their worth. He is known to don His mask and take on many forms and disguises to further aide his meddling with mortals. Dogma Nim promotes balance and control over the primal elemental forces in the world. He teaches that life moves toward order out of the primal powers surrounding them and that to ensure the ever-growing order and survival of peaceful life, mortals must treat each other kindly and ensure that they leave the world in their passing a better place than when they were born into it. Nim provides comfort to those who willingly embrace this ideal, but will also aide those who seek to destroy those forces that scratch away at the order of the world. Clergy and Temples Temples of Nim serve as sources of political power in established civilized cities and nations, second to the ruling power of those political states. Often, these temples are beacons of justice and serve the dual purpose of sanctuaries for the needy and as courthouses. The temple may even take it upon themselves to house their own criminals in jails, rather than letting the government deal with it, to ensure that justice is served under their watchful eyes. :The Clergy of Nim go by several titles: * Ixil: An entry level title for monks and clerics of Nim. They run errands for higher members of the Clergy and study and pray when they can. Ixils are students of Nim with a long road of study and wisdom ahead. Those that come to the end of this road are truly enlightened. * Aspeil: After having trained and studied the books and laws of the land and of Nim, they may take a test and become an Aspeil. Aspeils run the day to day activities of the church and are trained as barristers. Most Aspeils have levels in cleric. Aspeils may run temples in small communities. * Carmine: After having proven himself over years of laboring for his God, an Aspeil may present himself at an alter and call upon a Herald of Nim to judge his life's work. If he is deemed worthy, the Herald marks him with a divine mark, invisible to the eye, but easily noticeable with Detect Magic. If he is not deemed worthy, the Herald sets a test before him, in which the Aspeil must complete before he can call upon the Herald again. Carmines typically run temples in larger cities. Several Carmines might cooperate to run a single temple, with the senior-most Carmine as the Head Carmine. A Carmine will likely work with other smaller temples operated by Aspeils in his region. * High Carmine: A Herald of Nim may visit a Carmine many years later and grant him this final blessing within the order of the Church of Nim. A High Carmine is rare, and only a few exist at a time. Though, in recent years, only one High Carmine has been ascended at a time, with the next ascention in the spring following the death of the last High Carmine. The High Carmine coordinates the efforts of his temple with temples in the surrounding regions to create a unified religion. Religious Variations While worshipping Rejiksson as Nim is common within large human cities where the Church of Nim has expanded its influence to cover a vast amount of power and resources. Among small settlements and away from the centers of human civilization, most folks worship Him as Rejiksson, paying into the truth that He is the son of Rejik, the chaotic God who watches over the land. The Church of Nim would rather let its followers forget this connection, as it distracts from their control and power over the land. Clerics may worship Rejiksson, but not be members of The Church of Nim, and may even find it difficult to reconcile with the organization as the church puts strict orders against those who preach without their consent. Though this order was intended to stop false prophets from duping the citizenry, it has made the church hated in small towns as they attempt to force their way in and convert them from their old ways of practicing their worship and prayer. Small town worship of Rejiksson is much simpler than the practices of its urban counterpart. The clergy is not divided into distinct levels, often with only one priest of Rejiksson per town, who may not even be a cleric. Their temple may be limited to a shrine in the town hall. Though, despite the drawbacks of not having a vast supply of tithe and resources, these priests do not go unnoticed in the eyes of Rejiksson. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity